Harry Potter - O barbeiro demoníaco da rua fleet
by William McAboy
Summary: Daniel radcliffe passou 15 anos afastado de Londres após ser obrigado a deixar sua esposa e sua filha. Agora usando o nome de Harry Potter, ele retorna à cidade para se vingar do juiz Severo Snape; o homem que destruiu sua vida e o mandou para uma prisão na Austrália sob falsas acusações para que pudesse roubar sua mulher e sua filha. (Sinopse completa na fic)
1. Resumo

Última fanfic de 2013

* * *

Harry Potter - O barbeiro demoníaco da rua fleet

* * *

Sinopse

Daniel radcliffe passou 15 anos afastado de Londres após ser obrigado a deixar sua esposa e sua filha. Agora usando o nome de Harry Potter, ele retorna à cidade para se vingar do juiz Severo Snape; o homem que destruiu sua vida e o mandou para uma prisão na Austrália sob falsas acusações para que pudesse roubar sua mulher e sua filha. Logo ele decide ir à sua antiga barbearia, agora transformada em uma loja de fachada para vender as tortas feitas pela Sra. Granger, uma mulher que sempre foi apaixonada por ele. Com o apoio dela, Potter volta a trabalhar como barbeiro numa sala acima da loja, tendo como principal objetivo sua vingança.

* * *

As postagens começam logo depois de Point Break - Caçadores de emoção, fiquem ligados.

A fic virá acompanhada por algumas músicas do filme, não todas. Breve serão feitos os posteres da fic também.


	2. No place like London!

**Antes de ler a fic, é necessário estar ciente das regras de ortografia para entendimento da leitura.**

**Frase Normal: Personagem fala normalmente.**

**_Frase em Itálico_: Fala do personagem no ritmo da música, canto.**

**Frase em Aspas "...": Dois ou mais personagens cantando ao mesmo tempo.**

**Esta é uma fanfic em forma de musical, os personagens cantam em estilo de música clássica. Pode-se acompanhar a fic escutando as músicas do filme Sweeney Todd - O barbeiro demoníaco da rua fleet, procurem no you tube.**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – No place like London.**

* * *

Uma silhueta agourenta de um navio surge em meio a névoa característica de Londres naquela madrugada fria e chuvosa, esse navio cruza o Tamisa de volta a capital da Inglaterra, Londres; Casa do jovem marinheiro e aventureiro Anthony Hope, que cantava a beleza e esplendor da cidade.

_-__ Eu já naveguei pelo mundo, vi suas maravilhas, dos dardanelos, até as montanhas do Peru. Mas não há lugar como Londres! - _comentava Anthony.

_- Não, não há lugar como Londres! - _Uma figura sombria apareceu ao lado de Anthony, trazendo consigo a contradição comum dos mais experientes. É Harry Potter, um homem misterioso e de ar amalucado, que faz um resumo às avessas sobre a Londres que ele conhecera.

- Senhor, Potter? – Anthony perguntou curioso.

_-__Você é jovem. A vida tem sido generosa com você. Você vai aprender... – _Harry andou até a parte da frente do navio para observar melhor a cidade. - _Que no mundo há um buraco escuro e fundo, onde a ralé do mundo habita, cuja moral não vale nada e esse lugar é Londres. No topo do buraco ficam os poucos privilegiados, zombando da ralé lá de baixo, vitimas de sua cobiça. Eu também naveguei pelo mundo e vi suas maravilhas, vi que a crueldade do homem é tão grande quanto os Andes do Peru. Mas não há lugar como Londres! – _Rangeu os dentes ao pronunciar a última frase.

Por fim, Harry e Anthony desembarcaram do navio e desceram no porto.

- Está tudo bem Sr. Potter? – O jovem rapaz perguntou preocupado.

- Eu peço que me perdoe, Anthony. Muitas coisas me perturbam aqui. – Harry respondeu. – Nessas ruas, outrora familiares, eu sinto as sombras em todo o lugar.

- Sombras? – Anthony não entendeu.

- Fantasmas. – Explicou Harry, de costas para o rapaz. – Havia um barbeiro e sua esposa, e ela era linda; o amor de sua vida. Mas havia outro homem que viu que ela era linda; um impiedoso juiz que, com um gesto de mão, mandou o barbeiro para a prisão. E ela ficou só, tão doce, tão jovem, tão perdida... – Ele dizia com um olhar triste no rosto.

- E ela, senhor? – Perguntou Anthony.

– Isso foi há muitos anos atrás. Ninguém sabe. – Harry respondeu rouco e se virou para encarar o rapaz. – Eu queria lhe agradecer, Anthony. Se não fosse por você, eu ainda estaria perdido no oceano.

- Ainda iremos nos ver? – O jovem perguntou.

- Você pode me encontrar, se quiser. Na rua Fleet, com certeza. – Harry respondeu encarando a cidade.

- Então até breve, amigo. – Anthony lhe estendeu a mão, porém não foi correspondido, pois o moço já saiu caminhando e o deixando sozinho.

_-__ Há um buraco escuro e fundo no mundo, habitado por parasitas cuja moral não vale nada__._ – Harry sussurrou enquanto caminhava até seu destino.


	3. The Worst Pies in London

**Capitulo 2 – The Worst Pies in London**

* * *

Harry chegou na rua Fleet e parou na esquina, admirando o seu antigo cômodo que agora atendia pelo nome de "Loja de tortas da Sra. Granger." Caminhou até o lugar e, quando entrou pela porta da frente, deu de cara com uma mulher de pele muito pálida, com olheiras e uma expressão amalucada, exatamente as mesmas características que caíam sobre ele.

- Ah, um cliente! – Ela arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo. – _Espere! Por quê a pressa?_ – Foi rapidamente até ele. - _Que susto, pensei que fosse um fantasma! Não pode se sentar por um minuto? Sente-se! Sente-se!_ - Passou a mão pelos ombos dele de maneira hospitaleira e o fez sentar-se. - _É que não aparece um cliente há semanas. Veio comprar uma torta, senhor? Desculpe-me, ando meio distraída._ - Ela voltou para o balcão, onde preparava suas tortas. Era uma total falta de higiene, com baratas rondando a comida e sendo esmagadas com o rolo de massa. - _O senhor poderia pensar que aqui está cheio de pragas devido ao jeito que as pessoas evitam aqui_. - Pegou um prato e o soprou, fazendo uma grande quantidade de poeira se espalhar, colocou uma de suas tortas e serviu Harry. - _Deus sabe que eu tento, senhor! Mas ninguém vem aqui nem para sentir o cheiro! Aqui está, senhor, gostaria de um copo de cerveja?__Imagina, eu não poderia culpá-los! Essas são provavelmente as piores tortas de Londres. Eu sei por quê ninguém as quer, eu deveria saber, eu as faço. São boas? Não, As piores tortas de Londres! Isso é até gentil: As piores tortas de Londres! Se duvida, coma um pedaço!_

Harry deu uma mordida na torta e sentiu como se estivesse com algo em putrefação em sua boca. Cuspiu sem a mulher ver.

_Não é uma desgraça? O senhor vai concordar. Só tem massa Tome, beba, vai precisar. São as piores tortas de Londres. – _Ela serviu a cerveja para ele e voltou a fazer seu trabalho._ - Mas com o preço da carne, não dá pra comprar, não viverei para ver esse dia. Acho que mais gostosas ficariam com a carne crua de animais achados mortos na rua. A Sra. Mooney tem uma loja de tortas com muitos clientes, mas reparei em algo estranho: Ultimamente os gatos da vizinhança tem desaparecido, mas parabéns para ela, é um bom negócio, de fato. – _Ele ergueu o dedo indicador para tentar falar, mas foi interrompido por ela. _- Fazer uma torta de gato, não faria isso na minha loja, só de pensar nisso já dá enjôo e um gato é difícil de se apanhar. Sem dúvida, são tempos difíceis, senhor. – _Uma barata saiu de dentro da torta pelo buraco da mordida de Harry. Ela continuou_. - Mais ruins do que as piores tortas de Londres. É só gordura e nada mais Não é revoltante? Somente gordura e massa que logo se despedaça e tem gosto de... Bem, que pena, sou uma mulher sozinha que, sem ajuda, só faz... As piores tortas de Londres! – _Harry provou da cerveja e quase vomitou, tinha gosto amargo e salgado, estava quente e era a pior que já havia tomado._ - Ah, senhor... – _Ela soltou um suspiro cansado. - _Os tempos são difíceis. Os tempos são difíceis... _- Para finalizar, ela esmagou uma outra barata com o rolo de massa.

Harry limpava a boca com uma cara de quem detestou tudo naquele lugar.

- Olha só, querido. Só cerveja não tira esse gosto ruim da boca. – Ela avisou. – Vem comigo, vou te servir uma boa dose de gin.

A moça o guiou para o outro cômodo e ele reparou numa escada que dava acesso ao andar de cima.

Não é mais aconchegante aqui. – Ela comentou enquanto pegava a bebida. – Esse papel de parede eu consegui quase de graça, queimou uma parte dele no incêndio da igreja. – Estendeu o copo para ele. – Prontinho. Agora senta e relaxa um pouco.

- Tem um quarto aqui em cima da loja. Se a vida está tão dura, por que não o aluga? – Harry sugeriu enquanto se sentava em frente à lareira e bebia seu gin.

- Lá em cima? Não, ninguém iria querer. – A Sra. Granger recusou. – Dizem que é mal assombrado.

- Ah, é? – Harry à encarou surpreso.

- É. – Ela confirmou. – E tem motivos para isso. Há alguns anos, aconteceu uma coisa lá, uma coisa não muito boa. Havia um barbeiro e sua esposa, e ele era lindo; um grande artista com a navalha. Mas o puseram para sempre atrás das grades. Ele era lindo. Radcliffe, era o nome; Daniel Radcliffe.

- E o que ele fez? – Harry perguntou admirando o fogo da lereira com um olhar pesado.

- Ele tinha uma esposa linda, porém tão bobinha. Coitada. – A Sra. Granger começou a contar toda a história. – Havia um juiz que à queria muito e lhe trazia flores todos os dias, mas ela não se entregava, ficava lá em cima chorando e soluçando. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. O bedel, de maneira muito educada, foi visitá-la e disse que o juiz estava arrasado pelo sofrimento dela e sentia-se culpado, pediu para que ela fosse na casa dele na mesma noite. Quando ela chegou lá, havia um baile de máscaras, os rostos eram desconhecidos. Infeliz e atormentada, ela começou a beber e achou que o juiz se arrependeu. Ele estava lá, mas nada arrependido. Ela nem desconfiou da cilada e quando se deu conta, estava sendo molestada à força pelo juiz...

- Não! – Harry interrompeu a história com um grito furioso, se levantando da poltrona. – Então ninguém teve pena dela.

- É você, Daniel Radcliffe. – A Sra. Granger falou surpresa.

- Onde está Emma? – Ele perguntou. – Onde está minha mulher?

- Ela tomou veneno. Arsênico, do farmacêutico ali da esquina. – Ela respondeu. – Eu tentei impedir, mas ela não quis me ouvir. Ele está com sua filha.

- Ele... – Harry suspirou quase chorando de ódio e rancor. – O juiz Snape?

- Ele à adotou, está com ela. – Ela confirmou.

- 15 anos comendo o pão que o diabo amassou por um crime que eu não cometi. – Harry falou indignado, tirando seu casaco e o jogando de lado. – 15 anos sonhando em ver minha mulher e milha filha.

- Bem se vê que esses anos todos não lhe fizeram bem, Sr. Radcliffe. – A Sra. Granger se levantou.

- Não, Radcliffe não. Aquele homem morreu. – Ele à olhava nos olhos. – Agora sou Potter, Harry potter, e ele vai ter sua vingança.


	4. My friends

** Capitulo 3 - My friends**

* * *

A Sra. Granger saiu pela porta dos fundos sendo seguida por Harry e ambos subiram uma escada que dava acesso ao cômodo de cima, o antigo lugar onde o barbeiro morava com sua mulher e filha. Chegando lá, ela foi a primeira à entrar enquanto ele ficou parado na porta.

- Pode entrar, não precisa ter medo. - Disse a Sra. Granger.

Harry entrou e percebeu um daqueles berços de bebê coberto por um manto velho e empoeirado num canto solitário, caminhou até o objeto e lentamente levantou o manto, logo, uma boneca velha e suja estava ali.

A Sra. Granger foi até uma parte do piso de madeira, se agachou, passou as mãos pelo chão e retirou uma das taboas que compunham o piso, pegou uma caixa pequena, bonita e elegante, porém muito empoeirada.

Curioso, Harry foi até ela e se agachou para ver melhor o que era.

- Eu escondi quando vieram pegar a menina. - Ela falou lhe estendendo a caixa. - Podia ter vendido, mas não quis.

Lentamente, ele abriu o objeto e encontrou exatamente sete navalhas prateadas e reluzentes, totalmente intactas, como se nunca tivessem sido usadas na vida; A antiga coleção de Harry Potter.

- O acabamento é de prata, não é? - A Sra. Granger perguntou admirando as lâminas.

- Prata... Sim. - Harry respondeu enquanto deslizava os dedos sobre as navalhas. Pegou uma e colocou a caixa no chão enquanto admirava a lâmina em suas mãos. - _Essas são minhas amigas; __Veja como brilham, v__eja como essa reluz... -_ Ele abriu a lâmina da navalha, exibindo-a para a Sra. Granger. -_ C__omo sorri na luz. __Minha amiga, m__inha fiel amiga... -_ Harry se levantou e admirou a lâmina na luz da grande janela. Ele deu as costas à Sra. Granger e começou a dialogar com a navalha, como se ela fosse alguém. -_Fale comigo, amiga, s__ussurre e __eu ouvirei. __Eu sei, eu sei... Você ficou trancada__todos esses anos, como eu, m__inha amiga. __Bom, eu voltei para casa e encontrei você esperando. - _O tom dele passou a ser mais animado, apesar de ainda estar lento._ -__ Em casa, estamos juntos e__ faremos maravilhas, n__ão faremos? -_ Harry sacou outra navalha e agora tinha duas em suas mãos. -_Você ai, minha amiga._

_- Também sou sua amiga, Sr. Potter. - _A Sra. Granger se aproximou dele.

_- Venha, deixe-me segurá-la. - _Harry ainda falava com a navalha.

_- Se soubesse, Sr. Potter. - _Ela dizia.

_- Agora,__ com um suspiro... - _Ele continuava sem dar atenção à mulher, seu foco estavam nas lâminas, pois elas seriam seu instrumento de vingança.

_- "Minha mão arde ao tocá-la(o)" - _Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo, ela para ele, ele para a navalha.

_- Minha amiga! - _Harry aumentou seu tom.

_- Você voltou pra casa! - _A Sra. Granger insistia em ficar ao lado dele.

_- Minha afiada amiga! - _Ele continuou com a navalha

_- Sempre gostei por você, sempre. - _Ela se declarou para ele.

Harry deu as costas para A Sra. Granger novamente e caminhou até a caixa de navalhas e se agachou: - _Descansem agora, minhas amigas._

_- Não tenha medo, Sr. Potter. - _Ela se virou para encará-lo.

_- Breve, as libertarei. - _Harry ainda não dava atenção à mulher.

_- Você pode se mudar para cá, Sr. Potter. - _A Sra. Granger sugeriu enquanto se aproximava dele.

_- Vão conhecerão maravilhas. - _Ele olhava fixamente para a lâmina.

_- "Maravilhas que jamais sonharam/sonhou". - _Novamente, a voz da Sra. Granger foi direcionada à ele, e a voz de Harry foi direcionada às navalhas.

_- Serei sua! -_ A mulher insistiu.

_- Minhas sortudas amigas. - _Harry olhava para a lâmina com um sorriso meio maligno.

_- Agora sou sua amiga. -_ Disse A Sra. Granger.

_- "E você é meu par!" - _Ambos falaram juntos novamente.

_- Não são lindas a brilhar? - _Ela perguntou se agachando ao lado.

_- Simplesmente é a prata. - _Ele respondeu.

_- Prata é suficiente para mim, Sr. P. - _A Sra. Granger comentou no ouvido dele.

_- Amigas, de vocês pingarão rubis. - _Harry encostou a boca perto da lâmina da navalha e sussurrou._ - E__m breve, de vocês pingarão preciosos rubis._

O reflexo da mulher apareceu espelhado na lâmina e Harry percebeu que ela sentia o cheiro se seu pescoço, não gostou dessa proximidade e virou o rosto para encará-la com um olhar fechado.

- Vá embora! - Ele mandou.

Ela se levantou e saiu, deixando o rapaz sozinho encarando a sua navalha.

Harry se levantou e ergueu a lâmina em direção à luz da janela, fazendo o objeto brilhar.

- Finalmente, eu me sinto completo de novo. - Ele tinha um olhar maléfico visto da grande janela.


	5. Johanna

**Capitulo 4 - Johanna**

* * *

Anthony caminhava pela rua olhando para um pedaço de papel onde estava anotado um endereço. Ele estava perdido e não conseguia achá-lo, então sentou-se no banco para ler melhor as informações. De repente, ouviu um canto pairando no ar, uma voz feminina que vinha da janela de cima do casarão à frente, a mais bela e suave que já havia ouvido na vida. Não havia letra alguma, a voz simplesmente cantarolava como se fazem numa ópera e pertencia à uma garota loira, de pele muito branca e expressão calma.

O rapaz se esqueceu de tudo e encarou a moça que estava na janela, admirando-a. Ficou enfeitiçado.

A loira lhe sorriu, correspondendo o olhar dele e logo desapareceu de vista.

- Uma esmolinha para uma mulher sofredora nesta manhã triste e fria. - Uma mendiga que usava um vestido sujo e surrado, com um chapéu grande que lhe escondia o rosto apareceu e estendeu a mão para Anthony, que deu lhe algumas moedas. - Obrigado, senhor.

- Senhora, sabe de quem é esta casa? - O jovem rapaz perguntou.

- É a casa do ilustre juiz Snape. - A mendiga respondeu.

- E quem é a moça que mora lá? - Anthony perguntou novamente.

- É a Johanna, ainda protegida dele. Ele à mantém presa, reclusa. - Ela contou. - Nem pense em entrar lá, mocinho, se não quiser levar uma surra daquelas. Você e qualquer outro rapaz que ousar afrontar o juiz. - Após dar o aviso, ela se foi e deixou o rapaz sozinho.

_- Eu sinto você, Johanna. __Eu sinto você. Eu pensei que me bastava apenas sonhar com você, mas eu estava enganado, __Johanna. Eu vou roubar você, Johanna. Eu vou roubar você. - _Anthony começou a caminhar e deu uma última olhada na janela da garota antes de partir.

De repente, a porta da frente se abriu e o juiz Snape apareceu encarando Anthony e acenando para que ele se aproximasse.

- Entre, rapaz. - O homem convidou com um sorriso hospitaleiro.

Anthony entrou na casa e o juiz fechou a porta.

- Você estava procurando Haid Park, não é? - Snape perguntou enquanto guiava o garoto até a sala de estar.

- É. Parece tão grande no mapa, mas eu não consigo achar. - O jovem respondeu.

O juiz fez um gesto para que o garoto se sentasse numa das poltronas.

- Sente-se, sente-se. - O homem pediu enquanto lhe servia um copo de uísque.

- É embaraçoso para um marinheiro perder o rumo, mas... Acontece. - Anthony comentou.

Um outro homem apareceu, era o Bedel Benfort, braço direito do Ilustre juiz.

- Marinheiro... - Snape falou. - Um marinheiro conhece as coisas do mundo, não é? Deve conhecer muito bem as coisas do mundo... Você sabe do que eu estou falando, rapaz? - Ele caminhou até uma prateleira cheia de livros.

- Senhor? - Anthony perguntou confuso.

- Ah, coisas do mundo... - O juiz deslizou os dedos sobre os livros. - As gueixas do japão, as concubinas do Sião, os catamitos da Grécia, as prostitutas da Índia... Eu tenho tudo isso aqui, em ilustrações, tudo... O que você sempre sonhou fazer com uma mulher. Gostaria de ver? - Perguntou puxado um dos livros.

- Eu acho que está havendo algum engano. - Disse Anthony.

- Eu acho que não. - Snape respondeu. - Você estava olhando para minha protegida, Johanna. Estava olhando pra ela! - Falou apontando o dedo para ele. - Sim, senhor, eu vi tudo!

- Não foi por mal. - O jovem falou arrependido.

- Isso é irrelevante. - O juiz se aproximou dele e o encarou face à face. - Olha aqui, se eu ver você outra vez por aqui, vai se arrepender de ter nascido. - Em seguida assentiu positivamente com a cabeça para o Bedel Benfort e se retirou do local.

Após ter levado uma surra do Bedel, Anthony foi jogado para fora pela porta dos fundos.

- Haid Park é pra lá, meu jovem. Vire à esquerda, depois a direita e siga em frente. - O homem retirou sua bengala e acertou as costas do rapaz enquanto ele se levantava, fazendo tombar de novo no chão. - Entendeu? - Em seguida, apontou a ponta da bengala na testa dele. - Ouviu o que o juiz Snape disse, meu jovem. Da próxima vez, eu vou espalhar os seus lindos miolos na calçada. - Após dizer isso, se retirou e deixou Anthony ali, jogado no chão.

O jovem se levantou e caminhou de volta para a rua: - _Eu vou roubar você, Johanna. Eu vou roubar você. Eles acham que um muro pode enconde-la? Agora mesmo estou na sua janela, estou no escuro, ao seu lado, mergulhado docemente em seus cabelos loiros. Eu sinto você, Johanna. E, um dia, eu vou roubar você. Enquanto este dia não vem, eu estarei ao seu lado, mergulhado docemente em seus cabelos loiros._


	6. Lockhart's miracle elixir

**Capitulo 5 - Lockhart's miracle elixir**

* * *

No grande mercado de Sant Dunstan haviam diversas coisas para se comprar, desde frutas e alimentos até diversos tipos de bugigangas trazidas de outros lugares pelos vendedores.

A Sra. Granger guiava Harry pelo local enquanto lhe falava sobre um homem que tinha o título de "O melhor barbeiro de Londres".

- Ele está aqui todas as quintas, faz muito sucesso. Dizem que é o melhor barbeiro de Londres. - Ela contava enquanto caminhavam pelo grande mercado e passavam pelas pessoas.

Chegaram até um tipo de palco móvel, onde haviam cartazes escritos "Elixir milagroso do Sr. Lockhart". Harry olhou para os lados e avistou o Bedel Benfort passeando pelo local e olhando para alguns objetos de seu interesse, passou as mãos pelo seu cinto para sacar sua navalha e ameaçou ir até o homem, mas foi impedido pela Sra. Granger.

- Espera! - Ela o puxou.

Harry percebeu que havia muitas pessoas no local, então ficou quieto.

Um garoto apareceu no pequeno palco batendo em um tambor e chamando a atenção de todos: - _Senhoras e senhores, sua atenção, por favor! Vocês acordam toda a manhã em desespero ao verem seu travesseiro coberto de cabelos? O que não deveria acontecer. Bem, senhoras e senhores, agora acabou o pesadelo. Não precisam mais se preocupar, pois um milagre eu vou lhes mostrar. Senhores, quero que conheçam algo que ressurgiu dos mortos no topo da minha cabeça. - _O garoto tirou o chapéu e exibiu uma grande cabeleira loira que lhe caía sobre as costas. - _Foi o elixir milagroso do Sr. Lockhart, foi ele quem fez o milagre, podem crer_! - Ele distribuía algumas garrafas do produto para as pessoas da platéia. - _E foi rápido, senhor. Rápido como um raio, senhor. Como um elixir deve ser! Que tal um frasco, amigo? É só um centavo, nada mais. Estimula o crescimento, senhor. Garanto 100%, senhor. Não tem igual!_

- Isso cheira à esgoto. - Harry comentou para a Sra. Granger.

- O que é isso? - Ela perguntou.

- Tem cheiro de urina. - Harry falou.

- Eu não tocaria nisso, querido. - A Sra. Granger comentou para o homem ao lado.

- Isso é urina! - Harry confirmou.

Então, Sr. Lockhart saiu de trás das costinas do palco móvel e apareceu para o público.

- Eu, o famoso Gilderoy Lokchart, quero saber quem tem a coragem de dizer que meu elixir é urina. - Ele falou em voz alta. - Quem disse isso?

- Fui eu. - Harry respondeu, chamando toda atenção para ele. - Eu sou o Sr. Harry Potter da rua Fleet. - Ele foi se aproximando. - Abri um frasco do elixir, e digo à vocês que isso não passa de uma grande farsa feita de urina e tinta. Além do mais, senhor, eu aposto que posso barbear um homem com dez vezes mais destreza que qualquer charlatão de rua. - Então sacou duas navalhas. - Estão vendo essas navalhas? Eu aposto cinco libras que você não é páreo para mim. Aceite a aposta ou se declare um impostor.

- Vocês ouviram este tolo? - Lockhart o provocou. - Agora, por favor, vejam como eu ponho ele para correr. Colin! - Ele chamou o garoto para arrumar as coisas e preparar tudo.

- Quem quer se barbear de graça? - Harry perguntou para a multidão, causando vários acenos entre os homens.

Logo, duas cadeiras estavam postas sobre o pequeno palco com dois homens sobre elas.

- Poderia o Bedel Benfort ser o juiz? - Harry pediu enquanto subia no palco.

- É uma prazer, como sempre, servir aos meus amigos e vizinhos. - O bedel subiu ao palco e retirou um apito do bolso de seu casaco. - Prontos?

- Pronto. - Lockhart falou com um sorriso de galã.

- Pronto. - Harry respondeu normalmente.

- O vencedor será quem barbear mais rápido e suave. -Após dizer isso, Benfort apitou e a aposta começou.

Harry começou a afiar sua navalha lentamente, com toda a paciência do mundo, enquanto Lockhart abriu vários cortes nos dedos de Colin.

Após afiar a lâmina, Lockhart passou a espuma e pegou sua navalha: _- Para barbear um rosto, para cortar um cabelo, é preciso gosto, é preciso zelo. Porque com desleixo, a pele machuca, corta-se o queixo, corta-se a nuca. - _Ele cantava no ritmo em que passava a lâmina no rosto do homem. - _Para barbear um rosto ou só uma parte sem machucar, é preciso empenho, não só rapidez, é preciso engenho e paixão pela arte. Para barbear um rosto, uma barba aparar, deixando a pele lisa, suave como a brisa._ - Lockhart se exibia barbeando o rosto do homem.

Harry ficava calado e ainda estava terminando de passar a espuma no rosto do outro.

- _Trago desde a infância este dom que me foi dado por Deus. É preciso habilidade e inteligência, é preciso vontade e paciência, é preciso rapidez e GRAÇA. - _Lockhart cantou esta última palavra em tom de ópera para se destacar ainda mais.

Harry, por outro lado, nem sequer olhou para seu adversário, passou a navalha apenas algumas vezes no rosto do homem e havia terminado o serviço. O barbear estava completo, rente, suave e havia sido extremamente rápido.

- E o vencedor... É Potter! - O Bedel apontou ele e a multidão aplaudiu.

- Senhor Potter, me curvo à um talento maior do que o meu. - Lockhart se aproximou e fez um gesto de cumprimento para o vencedor.

- As cinco libras. - Ainda olhando para a platéia, Harry cobrou o prêmio.

Lockhart deu o dinheiro à ele: - Que Deus continue lhe sorrindo. Até breve. - Se virou para Colin e lhe acertou um tapa de mão virada no rosto. - Vamos moleque. Vamos!

Harry pegou suas navalhas e desceu do palco.

- Deve ser o meu coração mole, mas eu odeio vê-lo tratar o menino assim. - A Sra. Granger comentou.

- Meus parabéns, Sr. Potter. - Um homem se aproximou. - Posso perguntar se o senhor tem um estabelecimento?

- É claro que tem. - A Sra. Granger respondeu. - O salão do Sr. Potter fica localizado em cima da minha loja de tortas na rua Fleet.

Harry se afastou dos dois e os deixou conversando sozinhos, caminhou até o Bedel Benfort que acabara que comprar algo e estava guardando no casaco.

- Muito obrigado, senhor. O senhor é um exemplo de integridade. - Harry agradeceu com os olhos fixos nele, como se estivesse tramando algo.

- Bom, eu tento fazer o melhor para os meus amigos e vizinhos. - Benfort sorriu para ele. - Seu estabelecimento fica na rua Fleet, o senhor disse.

- Sim, senhor. - Harry respondeu.

- Então, Sr. Potter, certamente nos veremos antes do fim da semana. - Disse o Bedel.

- O senhor é bem vindo, Bedel Benfort. Eu garanto que vou lhe dar, sem cobrar um penho por isso, o barbear mais rente que já teve.

Befort lhe sorriu novamente, deu-lha as costas e saiu andando.

- Vamos querido. - A Sra. Granger se aproximou e o puxou para irem embora.


	7. The first victim

**Capitulo 6 - The first victim**

* * *

Harry estava em seu cômodo, olhando para a rua da janela e pensando nas palavras do Bedel Benfort enquanto afiava sua navalha.

- A cadeia é mais ou menos, mas vai servir... - A Sra. Granger, que fazia companhia à ele, estava sentada numa cadeira que lhe havia cedido para que atendesse aos clientes que iriam se barbear. - Era a cadeira do meu pobre Rony. Ficava sentado aqui o dia inteiro até começar a ter crise de gota.

- Por que o Bedel não vem? - Harry perguntou impaciente. - Antes do fim da semana, foi o que ele disse.

- Quem disse que a semana acabou? - Ela o questionou. - Hoje ainda é terça.

Irritado com a resposta dela, ele jogou seu cinto de afiar a navalha no canto e caminhou de um lado para o outro com uma expressão zangada. Ouviu passos apressados subindo as escadas do lado de fora e rapidamente correu para trás da porta com sua navalha em mãos.

Logo em seguida, Anthony entrou agitado no cômodo: - Ah, desculpa. Com licença.

- Sou a Sra. Granger. - Ela o saudou.

- Muito prazer. - O rapaz respondeu e percebeu Harry atrás da porta. - Sr. Potter, tem uma moça precisando da minha ajuda, é uma moça tão triste e solitária, mas é linda e eu...

- Devagar rapaz. - Harry passou a mão pelas costas do jovem e o guiou até a cadeira, fazendo sentar e se acalmar.

- Perdoe-me. - Anthony se desculpou. - Essa moça tem um guardião que à mantém trancada. Quando Johanna me olhou nos olhos pela janela dela, eu tive certeza de que ela está infeliz lá. Esse é o nome dela: Johanna, e Snape é seu guardião; ele é algum tipo de juiz. - O jovem rapaz contou tudo o que sabia e tirou olhares surpresos de Harry e da Sra. Granger. - Hoje, quando ele sair, eu vou entrar naquela casa, vou libertá-la e implorar para que ela fuja comigo essa noite mesmo.

- Isso é muito romântico. - A Sra. Granger elogiou.

- É. - Anthony concordou. - Mas eu não conheço ninguém em Londres. Vou precisar de um lugar seguro pra trazê-la enquanto providencio uma carruagem para nos levar embora. Se eu puder deixá-la aqui apenas por umas horas, eu lhe serei eternamente grato.

- Traga ela, querido. - A Sra. Granger se dirigiu ao jovem rapaz enquanto encarava Harru com um olhar de que estavam entendendo toda a coincidência.

- Obrigado. - Anthony agradeceu. - Sr. Potter?

Harry não disse nada. Ainda com um olhar estranho, ele só assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, confirmando que sim.

- Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado, meu amigo. Obrigado! - O jovem apertou a mão do barbeiro feliz da vida e saiu.

- Parece que o destino, agora está à seu favor, Sr. Potter. - A mulher comentou. - Você vai ver sua filha antes do anoitecer.

- E o juiz, quando é que vou pegá-lo? - Harry perguntou.

- Ele? Bom... Tenha paciência. - Ela pediu. - Logo ele virá...

Ainda impaciente, Harry foi até a janela e avistou Ginderoy Lockhart se aproximando com o garoto Colin Creevey.

- Ora, ora... O que ele veio fazer aqui? - A Sra. Granger questionou ao lado do barbeiro.

- Mantenha o menino lá embaixo. - Mandou Harry.

A mulher saiu do cômodo e desceu as escadas para atender Lockhart.

- Senhora, o Sr. Potter está em casa? - O homem perguntou.

- Trabalhando lá em cima. - Ela respondeu encarando Collin. - Oh, olha só pra isso... O senhor não vai achar ruim se eu lhe der uma suculenta torta de carne, vai?

- Como queira. - Gilderoy respondeu.

- Vem menino. - A Sra. granger entrou na loja de baixo com o garoto. - Espero que tenha dentes fortes.

Lockhart subiu as escadas, foi para o cômodo de cima e bateu na porta.

Harry, que estava escovando sua cadeira, lhe autorizou à entrar.

- Sr. Potter... - O homem o saudou.

- Sr. Lockhart... - Harry o correspondeu.

- Se não se importa, quero minhas cinco libras de volta. - Lockhart o cobrou enquanto caminhava pelo ambiente.

- Por que? - O barbeiro perguntou.

- Porque você propôs a aposta sob falsa identidade, e para você aprender à ser mais honesto no futuro, fico com metade dos seus lucros, meio à meio. - Gilderoy se virou para encará-lo. - Sr. Daniel Radcliffe.

Harry o encarou com um olhar confuso, sério, frio e preocupado.

- Não se lembra de mim, não é? E por que lembraria? Eu era só um jovem que você contratou para varrer os cabelos do chão. - Lockhart pegou uma das navalhas do barbeiro na mão. - Mas eu me lembro disso. Como poderia me esquecer do senhor, Sr. Radcliffe? Eu sonhava com o dia em que me tornaria um barbeiro de verdade. Eu posso dizer que você foi minha inspiração.

Harry saiu da janela e caminhou até um pequeno fogão à lenha que tinha um bule com água quente sobre ele.

- Então, temos um trato? - Lockhart perguntou. - Ou devo sair correndo atrás do meu velho amigo, o Bedel Benfort. O que você me diz agora? Sr. Harry Potter.

Ao ouvir a gargalhada do homem soar em seus ouvidos, Harry pegou o bule de chá com água e começou a bater no rosto de Lockhart, que tombou no chão. Isso não foi motivo para que Harry parasse, pois ainda sim, continuou a acertar a cabeça de Ginderoy e só parou ao vê-lo inconsciente.

Enquanto isso, na loja da Sra. Granger...

- E então, como foi parar com ele homem maluco? - Ela perguntou.

- Ele me tirou da fábrica, eu trabalhava lá desde pequeno. - Colin respondeu. - Ah, nossa! Já está na hora do alfaiate, ele vai se atrasar e a culpa é minha.

- Espera! - A mulher não pôde evitar Colin de sair.

O garoto correu para o cômodo de cima e entrou chamando por seu patrão.

- Senhor, tem um compromisso... - Ele parou ao perceber que Lockhart não estava lá, apenas um barbeiro, que tomava seu chá em frente à paisagem da janela.

- O Sr. Lockhart saiu às pressas, vá atrás dele. - Harry mentiu.

- Não senhor, eu tenho que esperar ou ele vai me bater, ele adora fazer isso. - Colin se recusou e sentou-se encima de um grande baú que estava ali no canto, atrás da porta, onde uma mão mexia lentamente quatro dedos e impedia a fechadura.

Ao ver aquilo, Harry preocupou-se, o garoto não poderia saber que o homem estava ali dentro totalmente ensanguentado e machucado: - Então, a Sra. Granger te deu torta, não foi?

- Ela é uma boa senhora. - Collin à elogiou.

- Isso ela é! - O barbeiro fingiu um sorriso que logo se fechou ao ver a mão se remexer para fora do baú. - Mas, se eu bem conheço os meninos, ainda cabe mais torta, não é?

- Sim, senhor. - O garoto respondeu.

- Por que não espera pelo senhor lá embaixo? Lá tem mais torta pra você. - Harry sugeriu.

- Não, melhor esperar aqui. - Collin insistiu.

- Está bem. Por que não diz à Sra. Granger que eu lhe mandei servir uma bela dose de gin? - O barbeiro o convenceu.

- Obrigado, senhor! - O garoto saiu às pressas e foi para a loja de baixo.

Harry fechou a porta rapidamente, esperou Collin sumir de vista, foi até o baú, o abriu, sacou sua navalha enquanto Lockhart tentava se levantar e deslizou a lâmina sobre o pescoço dele, fazendo grande quantidade de sangue escorrer. Depois de tê-lo matado, Harry fechou o baú com o cadáver lá dentro, tirou um lenço e limpou o sangue da lâmina de sua navalha.


	8. Pretty Women

**Capitulo 7 - Pretty women**

* * *

No tribunal de Londres...

- Esta é a segunda vez em que o senhor é trazido perante esta côrte. - Disse o juiz Snape. - Apesar do meu empenho em equilibrar a justiça e misericórdia, a sua persistente dedicação à vida do crime é uma abominação diante de Deus e dos homens. A minha sentença, por tanto, é a morte pela forca. E que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma. Fim da sessão! - Finalizou batendo com o martelo na mesa.

Um menino, de mais ou menos uns 10 anos, começou a chorar arrependido no bando do réu pelas travessuras que fez, mas isso não mudaria sua condenação. Iria morrer na forca.

Na saída do tribunal, o Bedel Benfort se aproximou de Snape.

- Muito bem, meritíssimo. Foi a decisão que todos esperavam. - O Bedel elogiou.

- Ele era culpado? - O juiz perguntou.

- Bom, se não era, alguma coisa deve ter feito para merecer a forca. - Benfort respondeu.

- E que homem não merece? - Snape fez um questionamento.

- Perdão? - Benfort não entendeu.

- Não importa. - O juiz falou. - Venha, acompanhe-me até em casa. - Ambos começaram a caminhar pelas rua. - Tenho novidades, meu amigo. Pensando em protegê-la dos males deste mundo, eu decidi que devo casar com minha querida Johanna. - Snape comentou.

- Oh, senhor, que boa notícia! - O bedel falou animado.

- Estranho que... Quando me coloquei à disposição dela, ela demonstrou certa... Relutância. - Contou Snape.

- _Com licença, meu senhor. Posso pedir, meu senhor, permissão para falar? Perdoe-me a insolência, meu senhor, mas a sua aparência, meu senhor... Tem pó na sua roupa, meu senhor, e pêlos no seu rosto. E as mulheres, meu senhor, não gostam. - _Benfort explicou.

- Pêlos, você diz? - Snape se virou para ver seu rosto numa janela e viu que sua barba estava por fazer. - Bom, talvez eu deva me cuidar um pouco mais.

- _Mas não se preocupe, meu senhor. Eu conheço um lugar, meu senhor. Um barbeiro, meu senhor, um habilidoso. -_ O bedel sugeriu. -_ E com a barba bem feita, meu senhor, uma boa água de colônia, meu senhor, e perfume para completar, meu senhor, vai enfeitiçar a garota até..._

- Até... - O juiz pediu para que ele continuasse.

_- Que ela tenha à seus pés. - _Benfort finalizou e arrancou um pequeno sorriso fechado de Snape.

- Um barbeiro... - O juiz se convenceu. - Leve-me até ele.

- O nome é Potter, senhor. E ele é o melhor barbeiro da praça. - O bedel contou sobre a aposta que havia acontecido entre Harry e Lockhart.

* * *

- Aquele menino impossível está lá embaixo tomando todo o meu gin. - A Sra. Granger entrou no cômodo de Harry e o viu de costas, limpando sua navalha. - Quando Lockhart vai voltar?

- Ele não vai voltar. - Harry se virou para encará-la e consequentemente exibiu a manga da camisa suja de sangue.

- Sr. Potter, o senhor não... - A mulher encarou o baú, no qual estava ao lado dele, e abriu a tampa; Lá estava o corpo de Lockhart todo ensaguentado. - O senhor está louco? Matou um homem que não lhe fez nada!

- Ele me reconheceu de outros tempos. - Harry contou enquanto admirava a lâmina limpa e brilhante de sua navalha de prata. - Tentou me chantagear em metade do que eu ganho.

- Ah bom, isso é diferente. - A Sra. Granger disse aliviada. - Por um momento pensei que tinha ficado doido. - Ela encarou o corpo novamente. - Hurm... Quanto sangue. Pobre diabo. Então tá... - Revistou as vestes do cadáver e retirou uma bolsinha com algumas moedas. - Quem poupa tem. - Fechou o baú. - Então, o que agente faz com o menino?

- Mande ele subir. - Harry ainda admirava a lâmina da navalha.

- Ah, deixa isso pra lá, é só um menino. - Ela pediu.

- Mande ele subir! - Harry falou sério.

- Sr. Potter, já é suficiente por hoje. E eu estava pensando em ficar com o menino para me ajudar na loja; minhas pernas não estão mais aguentando. - A Sra. Granger o convenceu.

- Está bem. - Ele se dirigiu à janela e olhou o ambiente lá fora.

- É claro que vamos ter que arranjar um estoque de gin; O garoto bebe como gente grande. - Ela suspirou cansada.

Sem dar atenção ao que a mulher falou, Harry viu o Bedel Benfort apontar com a bengala onde era a entrada da barbearia e avistou Snape vir em direção ao seu estabelecimento.

- O juiz... - Ele falou ansioso e se virou para a Sra. Granger. - Saia daqui, saia!

Após a mulher deixá-lo sozinho, ele foi até o espelho para melhorar a aparência, percebeu a mancha de sangue em sua manga e vestiu seu casaco para cobrir. Então ouviu o sino da porta fazer barulho, alertando que alguém entrara no local.

- Sr. Potter? - O juiz chamou.

- À seu dispor. - Harry forçou um leve sorriso para ele. - É uma honra recebê-lo aqui, Sr. Juiz.

- O senhor me conhece? - Snape perguntou curioso.

- E quem, nesta grande cidade, não conhece o ilustre juiz Snape? - Harry o questionou.

Com uma expressão de receio, o juiz caminhou pelo cômodo e se aproximou do barbeiro.

- Essas instalações são precárias, mas mesmo assim, o Bedel me disse que o senhor é o melhor barbeiro em toda a cidade de Londres. - Snape foi até a janela e olhou para a rua, ficando de costas para o barbeiro.

- Muito gentil da parte dele, senhor. - Harry falou modestamente. - O que posso fazer, então? Vamos... - Nessa última palavra, ele falou como se fosse estrangular o pescoço do juiz, mas apenas retirou o casaco do homem. - Apenas cortar o cabelo ou fazer uma massagem facial? Sente-se, sente-se! - fingiu um pequeno sorriso.

Então, Snape começou a explicar sua situação para Harry: - _Sou um homem dominado pelo amor ardente, um esfomeado servo. __Pegue o creme e a pedra-pomes, __e torne-me mais sedutor. Depois, u__m toque de colônia francesa. Mas primeiro, senhor, preciso fazer a barba__. - _Retirou o lenço de seu pescoço e se sentou na cadeira.

- _Será a mais rente que já fiz. - _Harry respondeu e assoviou no ritmo da melodia

- Está de bom humor hoje, Sr. Potter? - O juiz perguntou.

- _É a sua alegria, senhor, a chama do seu amor que se alastra. - _O barbeiro cobriu o homem com um pano para que não se sujasse.

- _É verdade, senhor. Quando se ama, o sangue é quente, o coração dispara. - _Snape concordou_. - O que mais pode "Um homem querer além do amor?" - _Na parte em aspas, ambos falaram juntos no ritmo da melodia e Snape continuou. - _Mais do que o amor, senhor..._

_- Mais do que amor, senhor... - _Harry fazia a espuma.

- _O que, senhor? - _O juiz perguntou.

- _Mulheres!_ - O barbeiro respondeu fazendo a espuma.

- _Uma linda mulher_. - Snape concordou.

- _Lindas mulheres! - _Harry completou e começou a passar a espuma no rosto dele enquanto assoviava no ritmo da melodia.

Por fim, quando terminou, a melodia passou a ser mais lenta no momento em que Harry pegou sua lâmina, sendo o ritmo de "my friends": - _Agora, minha amiga... Agora, para seu propósito. Paciência e aproveite, vingança não se faz com pressa._

_- Faça rápido! - _Snape o apressou._ - Quando me casar, eu o recomendarei..._

- _Meu senhor!_ - Harry o interrompeu para que pudesse começar o trabalho. - _E quem seria a pretendida, senhor?_

_- Minha protegida! - _O juiz respondeu com brilho nos olhos. - Um lindo botão de rosa.

- Linda como a mãe? - O barbeiro perguntou.

- O que? - Snape estranhou. - O que disse?

- Nada, senhor. Nada! - Harry respondeu. - Podemos continuar? - Quando ele foi passar a lâmina pelo pescoço do homem, uma outra melodia começou a soar no ar, era linda, maravilhosa, uma das mais belas e suaves. E então Harry começou a cantar enquanto o barbeava: - _Lindas mulheres, fascinantes. Bebendo café, dançando... Lindas mulheres, São uma maravilha. Lindas mulheres... Sentadas na janela ou Esperando na escada. Algo nelas alegra o ar. Lindas mulheres..._

_- Silhueta... - _O juiz continuou.

- _Fica em você... - _Harry acompanhou, passando a lâmina na barba dele no ritmo da melodia.

- _Observando... - _Snape suspirava.

_- Ficam eternamente..._ - O barbeiro cantava.

-_ Respirando suavemente..._ - O juiz rimava com as palavras.

_- "Lindas mulheres, lindas mulheres! Seja soprando uma vela ou escovando os cabelos. Quando elas vão embora, mesmo quando vão embora e desaparecem, de algum modo elas ainda permanecem. Elas ainda estão lá, elas estão lá!" - _Ambos versaram juntos no ritmo da canção. - _"Ah, lindas mulheres!"_

_- No espelho..._ - Harry comentou.

_- No jardim..._ - Snape continuou.

_- Escrevendo uma carta..._ - O barbeiro cantarolou.

_- Colhendo uma flor..._ - O juiz versou.

- _"Fazem um homem cantar!" - _Ambos finalizaram juntos. Lentamente enquanto cantava com Snape, Harry foi aproximando a navalha no pescoço do juiz, iria matá-lo agora. - _"É o paraíso para os vivos. Lindas mulheres, senhor! Lindas mulheres, sim! Lindas mulheres, lindas mulheres, lindas mulheres..."_

Quando Harry ia deslizar a lâmina no pescoço do juiz, Anthony entrou às pressas no cômodo, interrompendo a cena.

- Sr. Potter, encontrei Johanna e ela disse que vai fugir comigo esta noite... - O jovem parou ao ver os dois.

- Você... - Snape se levantou rangendo os dentes. - Foi Deus mesmo quem me enviou aqui para me avisar à tempo. Johanna fugir com você? - Ele tirou a toalha das vestes e limpou a espuma do rosto. - Eu vou cuidar pra que nem você nem ninguém mais ponha os olhos nela outra vez. - Voltou sua atenção para o barbeiro, apontando-lhe o dedo. - Enquanto à você... Estou vendo a ralé com quem você anda, faça bom proveito, porque à mim não atenderá mais. - Pegou seu casaco e saiu batendo a porta.

- Sr. Potter, tem que me ajudar. - Anthony pediu.

- Fora! - Harry falou baixo.

- Sr. Potter, por favor... - O jovem insistiu.

- FORA! - Com um olhar assassino no rosto, o barbeiro berrou no ouvido de Anthony, fazendo o rapaz sair correndo e partir.

A Sra. Granger apareceu preocupada: - Toda essa gritaria e correria, o que aconteceu?

- Ele escapou! - Harry andava de um lado para o outro, furioso e impaciente. - Ele escapou!

- Calma, querido, calma. - A mulher pediu.

- Não, ele escapou! - Ele continuava descontrolado, andando de um lado para o outro, parou em frente à grande janela e apontou a lâmina da navalha para o céu cinzento. - Terei minha vingança! Nem um homem, nem dez homens, nem cem podem me impedir. Eu vou matar você!


	9. A Little Priest

**Capitulo 8 - A Little Priest**

* * *

Depois de dar um tempo a Harry, para que ele pudesse relaxar um pouco, A Sra. Granger voltou ao cômodo para falar com ele. Parou em frente ao barbeiro e repousou a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Sr. Potter, venha comigo. Precisa de uma bebida forte. - Ela o carregou até a loja de tornas e o fez sentar um uma cadeira: - Sente,se! - foi até a sala de estar, nos fundos, e encontrou Colin dormindo sobre a garrafa de gin, pois havia bebido demais. Pegou a garrafa do garoto e voltou à cozinha para servir Harry: - Aqui, beba isso... - Ela se sentou para encará-lo: - Nós temos um corpo apodrecendo lá em cima, o que pretende fazer à respeito disso?

- Mais tarde, quando escurecer, levamos ele à algum lugar e então o enterramos. - Harry respondeu após tomar a bebida.

- Ah sim, podemos fazer isso. E o senhor acha que não vai aparecer ninguém aqui procurando por ele? - A Sra. Granger se levantou desanimada e abriu a cortina da janela para visualizar o ambiente lá fora, quando de repente teve uma ideia. - _É uma pena..._

_- _Pena? - Harry perguntou sem entender.

_- Um grande desperdício. O corpo bem nutrido que o falecido tem, tinha, tem!_ - A Sra. Granger começou a andar pelo local com uma expressão pensativa. - _Ser simplesmente enterrado... Minha loja precisa prosperar, tenho contas à pagar. Será um golpe de mestre. Um presente. _Se é que me entende... _Porque é um desperdício, com o preço da carne como está, quando for comprar, se for comprar._

_- Ah... - _Harry começou a entender o que ela queria dizer.

- _Ótimo, você entendeu! -_ disse ela. - _Pegue, por exemplo, a Sra. Mooney: Sua loja de tortas usando apenas carne de gato e pão torrado. Um gato dá somente para seis ou sete tortas, no máximo, e tenho certeza que o gosto nem se compara._

_- Sra. Granger, que ideia excelente, muito prática e pertinente. - _Harry se levantou e foi até ela.

_- Como sempre. - _A afirmou.

- _Sra. Granger, como pude viver sem você todos esses anos? Eu não sei! - _O barbeiro segurou a mão dela e os dois começaram a dançar uma valsa.

_- Muitos outros virão se barbear, não é? -_ Ela falou contente.

_- Que incrível! É imperceptível, maravilhoso, sem par! - _Harry foi com ela até a janela com a Sra. Granger_. - Pois qual é o som do mundo lá fora?_

_- Qual, Sr. Potter, qual, Sr. Potter, qual é o som? - _Ela perguntou enquanto olhava as pessoas lá fora.

_- É um ranger de dentes que infesta o ar. -_ O barbeiro cantarolou.

_- Sim, Sr. Potter, em todo o lugar. - _A Sra. Granger confirmou.

- _É gente devorando gente, querida. - _Harry explicou.

_- "E quem somo nós para negar?"_ - Ambos cantaram em coro.

- Tempos difíceis, Sra. Granger, requerem medidas extremas. - O barbeiro falou enquanto saiam da janela.

- Aqui está, saindo do forno. - Ela colocou uma torna no prato em frente à ele.

- O que é isso? - Harry não entendeu.

- _É um padre. - _A Sra. Granger respondeu._ - Coma um pouco._

_- É bom mesmo? -_ ele perguntou voltando à janela.

_- Senhor, é coisa de louco. Eles não cometem pecados da carne, portanto está bem fresca. - _A mulher explicou.

- _Só tem gordura. - _Harry recusou. - _Não tem um poeta ou algo parecido?_

_- O problema do poeta é saber se está morto ou vivo. Experimente o padre! - _A Sra. Granger insistiu. _- _Um advogado também vai bem.

- _Mas o preço é mais salgado. - _Ele avisou.

_- Coma outra coisa à seguir, porque não dá mesmo para engolir. - _Ela sugeriu.

- _Tem carne sem gordura? - _Harry perguntou.

_- Se for britânico e legal, vai gostar de um marinheiro real_. - A Sra. Granger apontou com o rosto para um homem que descia de uma carroça. -_ É pura e leve, embora tenha o gosto dos lugares onde esteve._

_- Está no fogo o latifundiário? - _O barbeiro perguntou.

_- Não, senhor. Se olhar direito, verá que é o verdureiro. -_ A mulher respondeu.

- _É bem mais gordo, parece um vigário. - _Harry comentou.

- _Não, é o verdureiro. É verde! - _A Sra. Granger saiu da janela novamente, seguindo o barbeiro pela loja.

- _É a história do mundo, minha querida. - _Ele explicou.

- _Não precisa enterrar, será um favor aos parentes. - _Ela argumentou.

- _Os de baixo servem os de cima. - _Harry continuou.

- _Todos se barbeiam, haverá muitos sabores. -_ A mulher pensava positivo.

- _Será muito gratificante, eu acho... - _O barbeiro passou as mãos pelos ombros dela e ambos cantaram juntos:_ - "Ver os de cima servindo os de baixo"._

Voltaram para a janela novamente e continuaram a observar o povo lá fora.

- O que é aquilo? - Harry perguntou curioso.

- _É um esnobe, minha torna mais nobre. - _A Sra. granger saiu de lá e foi para a grande mesa onde preparava as tornas. - _Temos também o pastor de ovelhas com batata e pimenta. E é só o começo! Eis o político, tão oleoso que engordura a mão, coma uma. - _Deu uma torna toda engordurada para ele.

-_ Ponha a carne no pão._ - O barbeiro soltou a torna no prato e a espatifou. - _Pode escorrer, nunca se sabe..._

_- Experimente o frade frito, é mais seco. - _A mulher sugeriu.

- _Não, a carne é inconsistente, não quero. - _Harry recusou.

_- Então o ator, é mais densa._ - Ela ofereceu.

_- Ah, não é tão boa quanto pensa. - _O barbeiro à puxou novamente e começaram à dançar uma valsa novamente. - _Seja caridosa com o mundo, minha querida._

_- Sim, sim, eu sei, meu amor. - _A Sra. Granger sorria para ele.

_- Usaremos os clientes que pudermos conseguir. - _Harry planejou_._

_- Sejam pobres ou ricos, meu amor. - _A mulher concordou.

_- Não separaremos os grandes dos pequenos._ - Ele à levou até a janela novamente para olharem para as pessoas. - _Serviremos qualquer um!_

_- "Serviremos qualquer um, serviremos qualquer um... Para todos!" - _Em coro, ambos finalizaram a canção ao mesmo tempo.


	10. Johanna - Part Harry & Anthony

**Capitulo 9 - "Johanna" part Harry & Anthony**

* * *

Por fim, anoiteceu. Na casa do juiz, Johanna arrumava sua mala quando Snape apareceu abrindo a porta.

- Então, é verdade... - Disse o homem.

- Senhor, um cavalheiro deve bater antes de entrar no quarto de uma dama. - Ela avisou.

- Sim, deve. Mas não vejo dama alguma. - Snape respondeu entrando no quarto. - Eu quis acreditar que o marinheiro estivesse mentindo, que a minha Johanna nunca me trairia, nunca me magoaria.

- Senhor, eu vou embora desta casa. - Johanna falou determinada.

- E isto é mais do que apropriado, uma vez que a minha companhia não lhe dá mais prazer algum. - O juiz fez um aceno positivo para o Bedel Benfort, que apareceu na porta. - Vamos providenciar uma nova moradia. - Snape se aproximou dela. - Até aqui eu poupei a vara, mas a menina ingrata partiu meu coração. Quando aprender a valorizar o que tem, talvez nos reencontremos, até lá, pense nos seus pecados. - Após dizer isso, ele saiu do quarto.

Em seguida, o Bedel entrou e agarrou a menina à força.

Do lado de fora, Anthony esperava por Johanna escondido na esquina. O jovem viu o bedel colocar a garota, que gritava bastante, em uma carruagem.

- Johanna! - Anthony correu para socorrê-la, mas a carruagem partiu. - Para onde à estão levando? - Perguntou para Snape. - Me digam ou eu juro que vou...

- Vai me matar? - O juiz abriu os braços. - Eu estou aqui, mate!

Então o rapaz correu atrás da carruagem gritando pelo nome da moça.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, Harry estava sozinho em seu cômodo, admirando um quadro que abria e fechava em forma de agenda e tinha fotos de uma jovem e bela mulher que carregava um bebê; eram sua mulher e filha. Ele se virou para encarar a cadeira onde iria atender seus clientes (ou vítimas) e teve uma ideia para não ser apanhado por ninguém e se livrar dos corpos.

Desmontou a cadeira, cerrou algumas partes, pegou algumas válvulas para construir um pedal e fez toda uma estrutura. Reconstruiu uma cadeira aperfeiçoada com um pedal que, quando pisado, estica o assento e joga o corpo do cadáver em um alçapão, feito pelo próprio Harry, que liga o cômodo ao porão da loja de tortas da Sra. Granger.

Finalmente, Harry estava pronto para começar seu trabalho.

* * *

Anthony caminhava solitário pela rua deserta enquanto raios e sons de trovoadas invadiam o céu naquela noite. Logo, uma melodia soou pelo ar e ele começou a cantar lentamente: -_ Eu sinto você, Johanna. Eu sinto você. __Eles acham que paredes podem escondê-la? __Agora mesmo estou em frente á sua janela, e__stou no beco atrás de você; e__nterrado docemente em seus cabelos loiros, __Johanna._

Admirando aquela noite da janela de seu cômodo, Harry também entrou na mesma melodia: - _Você é bela e pálida, com cabelos loiros, como ela. -_ Se virou para encarar o homem que estava esperando para ser barbeado, cortou-lhe o pescoço e pisou no pedal, fazendo o cadáver cair de cabeça no calabouço e quebrar o pescoço. - _Eu quero que seja bela e pálida, como sonhei que você era..._

_- "Johanna." _- Cantando separados, Harry e Anthony disseram o nome da moça ao mesmo tempo, no ritmo da melodia.

O barbeiro continuou a canção enquanto afiava sua navalha para fazer mais uma vítima: - _Se você é bonita, então, com cabelos loiros como o trigo, a__cho que não nos encontraremos de novo, minha pombinha, minha doce... __Johanna! - _Cortou o pescoço do homem sem dó nem piedade e o jogou no calabouço novamente.

_- Eu vou roubar você, Johanna._ - Anthony passava por um açougue, onde viu vários pedaços de carne de gado penduradas e fatiadas.

_- Adeus, Johanna!_ - Harry olhava a rua pela janela. - _Você se foi, mas ainda é minha... Eu estou bem, Johanna. Estou bem!_

Um senhor entrou na barbearia e prontamente foi atendido pelo barbeiro, que ainda cantava ao som da melodia: - _E se eu nunca escutar sua voz, minha pombinha, minha querida, a__inda tenho motivos para me alegrar; o caminho a seguir está claro.. __Johanna!_

_- Eu sinto você... Johanna. - _Anthony caminhava por um beco.

_- E quando estiver cego na escuridão com o que não posso esquecer, será sempre de manhã na minha cabeça, minha cordeirinha, minha querida... Johanna! _- Harry aumentou o tom de sua voz todas as vezes que pronunciava o nome da garota. - _Você ficará, Johanna... Como sempre sonhei em vê-la. Oh, olhe, johanna, uma estrela... - _O barbeiro deslizou a navalha no pescoço do homem, espirrando sangue no corpo do cadáver.

_- Enterrado docemente em seus cabelos loiros_. - Anthony admirava as lápides e estátuas do cemitério por onde passava, olhava para os nomes, data de nascimento e morte.

- _Uma estrela cadente... - _Harry pisou no pedal e fez o cadáver de seu freguês cair de cabeça no porão da Sra. Granger. Algum tempo depois, mais um homem estava assentado sobre a cadeira do barbeiro, ouvindo a canção que ele cantava: - _E embora eu vá pensar em você até o dia em que eu morrer... -_ Harry cortou-lhe o pescoço e novamente sentou o pé no pedal de sua cadeira, livrando-se do corpo. -_ Acho que sinto cada vez menos sua falta conforme os dias passam..._

_- "Johanna!" - _Anthony e o barbeiro demoníaco cantaram o nome dela em voz audível.

_- Você será sempre bela e pálida, e muito parecida com ela... - _Harry barbeava um homem que estava acompanhado da mulher e filha pequena, que lembravam muito o quadro de Emma e Johanna. Por esse motivo não pôde matá-lo, por haver testemunhas e o homem ter uma família para cuidar. Pela última vez passou a navalha no pescoço dele, lhe deu um lenço para se limpar e o deixou ir embora. - _Se os anjos pudessem deixar nós sermos do jeito que éramos... Johanna!_

_- Eu sinto você, Johanna! - _Anthony andava pela cidade sem rumo nenhum.

- _Acorde, Johanna!_ - O barbeiro sacou a navalha rapidamente e ficou à admirar a lâmina. - _Outro dia vermelho vai nascer. Nós aprendemos a dizer... - _No ritmo de seu próprio canto e rápido como um flash, Harry fez um corte no pescoço de um outro homem, que agonizou sobre a cadeira. Então o barbeiro pisou no pedal e a cadeira jogou o cadáver no calabouço da Sra. Granger. -_ Adeus._

_- Eu sinto você... - _Anthony parou em frente ao muro Sanatório ou Hospício Fogg e encarou a moça loira que estava aprisionada ali.

Enquanto isso, Harry estava assentado sobre a cadeira de seus falecidos fregueses admirando o quadro de sua antiga mulher e filha. Com a mão suja de sangue, passou os dedos sobre o retrato e os manchou de vermelho. Quando fechou a foto, a canção se encerrou.


	11. Revenge of Harry Potter

**Capitulo 10 - Revenge of Harry Potter**

* * *

Naquela manhã cinzenta, chuvosa e escura, Harry admirava a paisagem de Londres com um olhar frio e sem vida através de sua janela, estava com saudade de sua mulher e queria muito ver sua filha.

Haviam se passado alguns dias desde a canção entre ele e Anthony, a loja estava prosperando devido a fama que as tortas ganharam pela carne suculenta e seus vários sabores. (carne das vítimas do barbeiro, que a população nem desconfiava).

A Sra. Granger entrou no cômodo com uma bandeja na mão.

- Trouxe seu café, querido. - Ela avisou, colocando a comida em cima de uma mesinha. - Sr. Potter, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Que foi? - O barbeiro perguntou frio.

- Como era sua Emma? - A mulher perguntou e ele demorou à responder. - O senhor não lembra, não é?

- Tinha cabelos loiros... - Foi a unica coisa que Harry disse.

A Sra. Granger se aproximou dele.

- Tem que deixar tudo isso pra trás. Ela morreu; A vida é para os vivos, meu querido. - Ela explicou. - Podemos ter uma vida, nós dois. Talvez, não como eu sonhei... Talvez, não como o senhor se lembre, mas podemos tocar a vida.

Harry se virou para encará-la nos olhos e tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas Anthony apareceu feito um raio cortando o céu e chamou pelo barbeiro.

- Sr. Potter, Sra. Granger... - O jovem entrou no cômodo.

- O que foi, Anthony? - O barbeiro perguntou.

- Ele trancou a Johanna num hospício. - Contou Anthony.

- Johanna? - Harry perguntou.

- O Sanatório Fogg, eu rondei o lugar diversas vezes e não tem como entrar, é uma fortaleza! - O rapaz explicou.

- Ele é nosso! - O barbeiro caminhou até o rapaz.

- Sr. Potter? - Anthony não entendeu.

- Vamos pegá-lo. Onde acha que os fabricantes de peruca de Londres conseguem cabelo? Beatlam, eles pegam dos loucos em Beatlam. - Harry explicou.

- Não estou entendendo. - O jovem respondeu.

- Vamos fazer você passar por um aprendiz de peruqueiro, assim vai poder entrar e vai tirar ela de lá. - O barbeiro explicou. - Vai, anda, vai! - Mandou o rapaz se preparar para o plano e o jovem partiu. Em seguida, Harry voltou sua atenção para a Sra. granger. - Ache o menino!

- Não acha que seria melhor deixar o menino fora disso? - A Sra. Granger se calou ao receber um olhar severo dele e foi atrás de Colin. Saiu do cômodo, desceu as escadas e viu o garoto limpando as mesas dos fregueses. - Colin, o Sr. Potter está chamando...

- Sim, senhora. - O garoto subiu as escadas até o cômodo de cima.

_Carta de Harry ao juiz Snape: Excelentíssimo Senhor Juiz Snape, escrevo-lhe para avisá-lo de que o jovem marinheiro sequestrou sua protegida Johanna. Persuadi o rapaz à trazê-la para minha loja esta noite. Ela se arrependeu os erros que cometeu e aguarda pelo seu perdão. O marinheiro partiu magoado pela escolha dela. Venha após o anoitecer, ela estará o esperando._

_-_ Sr. Potter? - Colin apareceu.

- Sabe onde fica o tribunal? - O barbeiro perguntou enquanto terminava a carta.

- Sim, senhor. Não que eu já tenha estado lá. - Respondeu o garoto.

- Pegue isso... - Harry entregou a carta para o garoto. - E procure o juiz Snape no tribunal. Repita!

- Ir ao tribunal, procurar o juiz Snape... - Colin confirmou.

- Entregue isso nas mãos dele, somente para ele, entendeu? - O barbeiro avisou.

- Sim, senhor. - O garoto respondeu. - E o senhor se importa se eu também passar no armazém...

- Não! - Com uma expressão severa, Harry se levantou e se aproximou de Colin para encará-lo. - Não pare em lugar nenhum e não falem com ninguém, vai entregar essa carta, entendeu?

- Sim, senhor. - O jovem abriu a porta às pressas e saiu com medo.

* * *

Era noite quando Colin chegou na loja da Sra. Granger, caminhou até a sala de estar e encontrou a mulher deitada num dos sofás, parecia exausta.

- Onde você estava? - Ela perguntou. - Tivemos muito clientes para o jantar. Meus ossos estão quebrados.

- O Sr. Potter me mandou numa missão e na volta eu passei na fábrica para visitar meus amigos. - O garoto contou. - Eu fiquei pensando: Se não fosse a senhora, eu ainda estaria lá ou em algum lugar pior, foi o bom Deus quem mandou a senhora.

- Meu querido, me sinto da mesma forma. - A Sra. Granger respondeu sonolenta.

- Escute, por favor. - Colin pediu. - Sabe, eu faria qualquer coisa pela senhora, quer dizer, se tiver alguém por ai, alguém mau, e a senhora não soubesse... Eu jamais esconderia a verdade da senhora, como alguém que eu conheço... - Ele revirou os olhos para cima, como se jogasse uma indireta para alguém que fica lá; Harry Potter.

- Colin, querido, chega dessa conversa boba. - A mulher retirou uma bolsinha de moedas. - E se eu dar à você, uma moeda pra você comprar uns caramelos.

Ao olhar para a s mãos dela, ele percebeu que aquela bolsinha era de Lockhart.

- Isso é do Sr. Lockhart. - Colin falou agitado.

- Claro que não. - A Sra. granger negou. - É um presente de aniversário que o Sr. Potter me deu.

- Isso é a prova! - O garoto tentou puxá-la pelo braço. - Vamos, senhora, temos que achar o Bedel...

- Shiu... Colin, calma. Nós não vamos à lugar nenhum. - Ela o parou. - Sente-se aqui e fique bem quietinho. Está tudo bem, tudo bem. - Ela o abraçou. - Como pode pensar essas coisas do Sr. Potter? Ele tem sido tão bom para nós. Engraçado agente estar tendo essa conversa agora, porque eu estava pensando: Você vive falando que gostaria muito de me ajudar à fazer as tortas, não é?

- Sim, senhora. - Colin falou com inocência.

- Então, acho que agora é uma boa hora. - A Sra. Granger fingiu um sorriso.

Ela o guiou até uma escada de levara até o porão, o lugar onde ficava o forno e consequentemente o calabouço onde as vítimas de Harry caíam. Era um lugar totalmente escuro e iluminado somente pelas chamas do forno, tinha ratos e parecia mais uma masmorra.

- Mas que cheiro ruim. - Colin comentou.

- Está vendo esse ralo? Isso dá no esgoto e o cheiro sobe. - A mulher justificou o cheiro vindo dos corpos que ela mesmo desossava e cortava para as tortas.

A Sra Granger explicou sobre o forno e o grande moedor que havia ali, deixou o garoto fazendo o trabalho de moer a carne e saiu do porão. Para que Colin não fosse até as autoridades, ela o trancou ali sem que ele percebesse.

* * *

- Senhor, eu concordo. Um interesse curto em fazer um acordo à respeito do cabelo das minhas pobres crianças. - O senhor caminhava pelo corredores do hospício com Anthony. - Morenas... - Apontou para uma cela. - Ruivas... - Apontou para outra. Pararam em frente à uma cela, por fim. - Eu deixo as loiras aqui. O senhor está querendo cabelo loiro, não é?

- Sim. - Anthony confirmou.

Então o velho abriu a porta da cela e entrou na frente, sendo seguido pelo jovem rapaz. Haviam diversas garotas loiras com olhares assustados, eram todas loucas.

Anthony encontrou os olhos de johanna em meio aquela multidão de moças: - Aquela é da cor que eu preciso. - O rapaz falou.

O velho se aproximou dela: - Então, onde devo cortar?

- Nem mais uma palavra, Sr. Fogg, ou será sua última. - Anthony sacou uma arma e o ameaçou, puxou Johanna para si e se preparou para sair. - Agora, eu o deixo à merce de suas crianças.

Após o rapaz sair com a sua amada daquela cela, todas as garotas atacaram o velho com suas unhas e dentes.

* * *

Enquanto isso, A Sra. Granger descia as escadas da barbearia em direção à sua loja, sendo seguida por Harry.

- Eu tranquei ele, mas se escapar, vai direto à policia. - A mulher contou sobre Colin.

- Então ele não pode escapar. - O barbeiro respondeu enquanto descia a escada e parava em frente à loja de tortas.

- Eu não sei, Sr. Potter... - Ela estava preocupada.

- Logo o juiz vai estar aqui... - Harry parou ao ver o Bedel Benfort abrir a porta e sair pelos fundos da loja da Sra. Granger, que havia se assustado ao vê-lo.

- Perdão, senhor, eu me assustei. - Ela se desculpou.

- Não foi minha intenção, madame. Perdão. - O Bedel lhe sorriu. - Estou aqui para um assunto oficial. Vejam, tem havido reclamações sobre o mau cheiro de sua chaminé, dizem que à noite fica quase insuportável. Como responsável pelo cumprimento das normas sanitárias de bem estar público, receio que preciso dar uma olhada no seu forno.

- É claro, senhor. - Harry fingiu um breve sorriso fechado. - Mas antes, por que não me acompanha até lé em cima para uma massagem facial ou fazer a barba?

- Eu aprecio muito os barbeiros de plantão, mas eu devo atender as minhas obrigações oficiais primeiro. - Benfort se recusou.

- Entendo perfeitamente! - O barbeiro passou a mão pelo ombro do Bedel. - Mas, se me lembro bem, o senhor me deve uma visita até minha barbearia. Sabendo disto, eu até lhe preparei um aroma muito apropriado para um cavalheiro à sua altura; É algo que as senhoras apreciam muito.

- Você é um expert nesses assuntos? - O bedel perguntou sorrindo com malícia.

- Demora só um instante. - Harry fez o homem subir em direção à barbearia e o seguiu. - Aceitaria um pouco de rum, senhor?

- Rum é bastante revigorante. - Benfort respondeu encolhendo sua bengala.

A Sra. Granger, que só observou a conversa dos dois, entrou para dentro de sua loja.

De longe, a mendiga que havia explicado à Anthony sobre Johanna e o juiz Snape observara Harry e Benfort subindo para o cômodo de cima. Discretamente, começou a caminhar até o local.

* * *

Enquanto descansava após o duro trabalho de moer toda aquela grande quantidade de carne, Colin pegou uma das tortas da Sra. Granger para comer. Após dar a primeira mordida, o garoto sentiu algo duro em sua boca que não podia ser mastigado. Quando retirou a coisa de sua boca, viu que era um pequeno pedaço de dedo humano que estava dentro da torta. Percebeu que haviam várias roupas velhas num canto escuro, se aproximou e reconheceu que uma era de Gilderoy Lockhart. Em seguida, encontrou algumas partes humanas como: Pés, mãos, orelhas, costelas e vários ossos.

De repente, um alçapão se abria no teto e o corpo do Bedel Benfort caíra de cabeça sobre o chão, espalhando seus miolos para todos os lados.

Ao presenciar aquilo, Colin correu até a porta e entrou abri-la, mas estava trancada: - Eu quero sair, me deixa sair! - Ele batia na porta, rezando para que a Sra. Granger o escutasse, porém não obteve êxito.

Após matar o Bedel, Harry jogou o chapéu do homem dentro do calabouço junto com o corpo do homem. Logo em seguida, saiu de seu cômodo e foi ao encontro da Sra. granger. A mulher e o barbeiro destrancaram a porta e entraram dentro do porão, onde estava o forno.

- Colin. - Ela o chamou. - Colin, onde está você, querido?

- Colin. - Harry também chamou. Estava com a navalha pronta em sua mão, sem que a Sra. Granger visse. Iria matar o garoto, pois ele estava ariscando acabar com seus planos de matar o juiz.

* * *

Anthony apareceu com Johanna, que estava com roupas masculinas para não ser reconhecida por ninguém, e entrou no cômodo do barbeiro às pressas.

- Sr. Potter... - Ele parou ao ver que não havia ninguém lá e voltou sua atenção para ela. - Espere aqui, eu volto com a carruagem em menos de meia hora. Não se preocupe, ninguém vai te reconhecer, está salva agora.

- Salva? Então vamos fugir e os nossos sonhos vão se tornar realidade? - Johanna fez um questionamento.

- É o que eu espero. - Anthony respondeu.

- Eu nunca tive sonhos, só pesadelos. - Ela comentou.

- Johanna, quando estivermos livres, nossos fantasmas irão embora. - Ele disse.

- Não, Anthony, ele nunca irão embora. - Johanna afirmou.

- Eu já volto pra te pegar. Em meia hora seremos livres. - Anthony avisou.

Sozinha no cômodo, ela foi até a mesa onde Harry deixava seus instrumentos de trabalho, navalhas, espuma de barbear, espelho, etc... E notou um quadro com uma mulher loira e uma criança em seu colo, ambas estavam sorrindo e pareciam felizes. De repente, Johanna ouviu uma voz chamar pelo falecido Bedel e rapidamente foi se esconder dentro do baú que havia ali no canto. (Harry matou Lockhart ali)

A mendiga entrou no cômodo cantarolando o nome do bedel: -_ Bedel, Bedel! Não adianta se esconder, já vi você. Ainda está aqui, Bedel? Bedel?_

De repente, um homem sombrio, com uma expressão séria no qual era escondida pela sombra, apareceu na porta e entrou segurando sua navalha; Era Harry Potter.

- Quem é você? - Ele perguntou frio. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- O mal está aqui, senhor! O cheiro do mal lá embaixo, vem dela! - A mendiga alertou. - Aquela mulher é o diabo, cuidado com ela, senhor. Ela não tem piedade no coração! - Ela ergueu o rosto para encará-lo. - Ah... Por acaso, eu não conheço o senhor?

- Sr. Potter... - A voz do juiz Snape foi ouvida lá de baixo.

Para manter seu plano, Harry cortou o pescoço da mendiga e pisou no pedal de sua cadeira para que o corpo dela caísse no calabouço e desaparecesse dali.

- Onde está ela? - Snape apareceu às pressas, ofegante, entrando no cômodo à procura de Johanna.

Harry se virou para encará-lo: - Lá embaixo, excelência, com minha vizinha. - Se aproximou do juiz. - Graças a Deus o marinheiro não a molestou. Graças a Deus também, que ela reconheceu os erros que cometeu.

- Reconheceu? - O juiz perguntou esperançoso.

- Oh, sim! Com certeza aprendeu a lição; Ela só fala no senhor. - O barbeiro mentiu descaradamente. - Ela espera o seu perdão.

- Então ela o terá. - Snape falou comovido. - Ela logo estará aqui, você disse.

- Sim! - Harry confirmou.

- Excelente, meu amigo! - O juiz falou sorridente e contente.

- Mas, se me permite, senhor, eu gostaria de deixá-lo mais apresentável para se colocar à disposição dela. - O barbeiro o persuadiu. - O que acha, hum? Vamos fazer essa barba e passar uma colônia? Sente-se, sente-se...

Snape foi até a cadeira do barbeiro e se sentou.

Então, a melodia da canção "Pretty Women" começou a soar novamente no ar.

-_ Lindas mulheres... - _O juiz começou.

_- Lindas mulheres, sim! - _Harry concordou.

_- Johanna, Johanna! - _Snape chamou pela moça.

- _Lindas mulheres, Lindas mulheres são maravilhosas! - _O barbeiro arrumava o juiz para começar a "barbeá-lo". - _Lindas mulheres..._

_- O que não fazemos por lindas mulheres? -_ O juiz fez um questionamento.

Então, ambos começaram a cantar juntos: -_ "Seja soprando uma vela ou escovando os cabelos. Quando elas vão embora, mesmo quando vão embora e desaparecem, de algum modo elas permanecem. Elas ainda estão lá... Estão lá!"_

- É difícil encontrar alguém com os mesmos gostos. - Snape comentou enquanto suspirava de paz.

- Os mesmo gostos... Em relação as mulheres, eu diria. - Harry respondeu enquanto admirava a lâmina de sua navalha.

- Como assim? - Snape perguntou.

- Os anos, sem dúvida, me marcaram, senhor. - Harry o olhou nos olhos. - Mas o rosto de um barbeiro, ou de um prisioneiro, ou de um cão, não são os mais fáceis de esquecer.

- Daniel Radcliffe! - O juiz reconheceu o rosto dele.

- DANIEL RADCLIFFE! - Com um grito estrondoso, o barbeiro furou o pescoço de Snape como se a navalha fosse uma faca. Furou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, espirrou sangue em seu rosto, roupas e até mesmo na janela. Para finalizar, Harry abriu um corte no pescoço do juiz da esquerda para direita, fazendo com que mais sangue espirrasse sobre ele, e pisou no pedal da cadeira, mandando o corpo do homem para o calabouço com o Bedel e a mendiga. Após esse episódio, ele ficou admirando a lâmina de sua navalha, que escorria e pingava sangue: -_ Descanse agora, minha amiga, descanse para sempre, durma o sono tranquilo dos anjos._

Johanna levantou um pouco a tampa do baú para ter uma visão do que estava acontecendo ali e acabou chamando a atenção do homem sujo e ensopado de sangue pelo rosto e roupas. Harry percebeu que havia alguém ali e foi até lá para ver quem era.

- Veio se barbear, meu rapaz? - O barbeiro perguntou após abrir o baú.

- Não, senhor. - Ela respondeu assustada.

Pensando que ela fosse um jovem rapaz desconhecido, devido as roupas masculinas que ela usava para se disfarçar, Harry puxou a garota pelo paletó e a empurrou contra a cadeira.

- Todo mundo precisa de um bom barbear. - Ele levantou sua navalha para atacar, mas parou ao ouvir um grito vindo da loja de tortas. Então aproximou-se da garota e a olhou nos olhos. - Esqueça o meu rosto! - Após dizer isso, ele saiu correndo até lá embaixo.

No porão, onde caiam as vítimas do barbeiro...

- Morra! Em nome de Deus, morra! - A Sra. Granger chutou a mão de Snape, que havia agarrado seu vestido pedindo por socorro. O homem agonizou na frente dela e por fim morreu. Então ela reparou que o cadáver da mendiga também estava lá e ficou espantada em como ela foi parar lá. - Você? - Ouviu passos de alguém se aproximando e logo pegou o corpo dela para jogar no forno.

- Por que gritou? - Harry apareceu.

- O juiz agarrou meu vestido, mas está morto agora. - A mulher respondeu arrastando o corpo da mendiga.

- Deixa que eu cuido disso. Abra a porta! - Ele se aproximou e percebeu que ela estava evitando sair de perto da mendiga. - Abra a porta, eu já disse! - O barbeiro dobrou as mangas para pegar o juiz.

Quando a Sra. Granger abriu a porta do forno, consequentemente a luz do fogo iluminou o local. Então, Harry percebeu que aquela mendiga era familiar; Emma, sua antiga mulher.

- (Eu não conheço o senhor?) ela disse. - O barbeiro se agachou para encarar a mulher morta. - Você sabia que ela estava viva.

- Eu só estava pensando em você. - A Sra. Granger tentou se justificar.

- Mentiu pra mim! - Harry à encarou com ódio.

- Não, eu não menti! - Ela respondeu. - Eu disse que ela tinha tomado veneno, não que havia morrido. Ela sobreviveu, mas perdeu o juizo, passou meses deitada em uma cama em vez do hospital.

- Emma... Ah meu Deus! - O barbeiro se levantou de costas para Hermione, arrependido do que havia feito com a mendiga.

- Era melhor pensar que ela estava morta. - A Sra. Granger explicava. - Sim, eu menti porque eu amo você, eu seria uma esposa muito melhor, ela poderia amá-lo tanto quando eu?

- _Sra. Granger, você é surpreendente, muito prática, mas pertinente, como sempre. - _Harry começou uma melodia animada, era "A Little Priest". - _Como não se cansa de dizer: Não devemos cultuar o passado._

_-_ Está falando sério? - A mulher perguntou confusa.

-_ Venha cá, meu amor! - _O barbeiro a chamou.

- _Tudo que eu fiz, juro, foi pensando no senhor. - _Ela se justificava.

- _Não tenha medo, meu amor. O que passou, passou... - _Ele se aproximou dela.

_- Ainda podemos nos casar? - _A Sra. granger começou a ter esperanças.

Harry à puxou para si e começou a dançar uma valsa com ela.

-_ Esta é a história do mundo, minha querida. - _O barbeiro disse.

_- Ah, Sr Potter... Ah, Sr. Potter... Deixe comigo! -_ A mulher falou contente.

_- Aprender a perdoar e tentar esquecer... - _Ele continuou.

_- Na praia, Sr. Potter, com todo o conforto... Na praia, Sr. Potter, longe dos curiosos... - _Ela cantava alegremente.

_- E o mundo é dos vivos, minha querida, então vamos continuar vivendo. -_ Ele aumentou o tom.

- _"Vivendo de verdade, Vivendo de verdade!" - _Ambos cantavam juntos enquanto dançavam a valsa e se aproximavam do forno e do fogo.

_- VIVENDO DE VERDADE! - _Harry rodopiou a Sra. Granger e, num movimento rápido, jogou a mulher dentro da fornalha ardente. Ela começou a gritar enquanto era carbonizada viva pelas chamas e o barbeiro fechou a porta com o corpo dela lá dentro.

Após nenhum grito ser ouvido lá de dentro do grande forno e Harry concluir que ela estava morta, ele caminhou até o corpo de sua mulher, Emma, largou a navalha que segurava no chão, se agachou e colocou a cabeça dela em seu colo.

De repente, Colin discretamente saiu do ralo onde dava no esgoto e pegou a navalha que o barbeiro havia largado no chão.

- _Havia um barbeiro e sua esposa, e ela era linda. Um barbeiro tolo e sua esposa, ela era a razão de sua vida. - _Harry lamentava a morte da mulher ao som da melodia. - _E ela era linda e era virtuosa, e ele era... - _Ele parou ao perceber que o garoto estava atrás dele com sua navalha, poderia muito bem tomar a lâmina do garoto e matá-lo para se defender, mas a essa altura não tinha mais vontade de viver, pois havia matado sua própria mulher e Anthony havia fugido com sua filha para sempre; não tinha mais nada, não tinha mais motivos para viver, então apenas ficou imóvel e esperou pelo fim.

Com raiva do barbeiro, pela morte da Sra. Granger, Colin passou a lâmina da navalha rapidamente sobre o pescoço de Harry e foi embora dali.

O sangue do barbeiro escorria sobre o corpo de sua mulher, ele morreu ali mesmo, sentado, com a cabeça dela sobre seu colo e o sangue caindo de seu pescoço e escorrendo pela face dela.

E é ai que a história se acaba. Esse é o fim de Harry Potter, o barbeiro demoníaco da rua Fleet. Um homem que foi injustiçado, mas deu a volta por cima e conseguiu sua vingança. Só que, no fim, ele percebeu que seu objetivo nunca poderia ser totalmente concluído, então preferiu morrer junto com seus sonhos.

* * *

Fim

* * *

Obrigado à todos aqueles que acompanharam a história. Este é o primeiro musical que escrevo, espero que tenha ficado bom e que vocês tenham ouvido as músicas. Minhas favoritas são "my friends", Pretty Women" e "johanna part Sweeney & Anthony".

Sinceramente, era para essa fic ter ficado para 2014, pois eu não sabia se ainda haveria tempo para finalizar as postagens ainda em 2013. Bom, consegui, então está ai, pronta e concluída.

Desejo um feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo à todos os autores, leitores e pra você que não tem conta aqui no Fanfiction Net, mas mesmo assim acompanha fics aqui, como eu fazia antes kkkk.

Nos vemos em 2014, meu caros leitores, fiquem com Deus.


End file.
